


Just A Dream

by redinadress



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne longs for the warm touch of his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

Ariadne knew without a doubt that this was nothing more than just a dream, even without the assurance presence of her trusted bishop, she could still felt it. The air around her felt a little ... off. The wind blew across her face and trickled her hair, but she didn't felt any cold shivers dancing up in her spine.

She always hated forests. Though, she didn't have any unpleasant memories there, it's just forests always scared her off. But now, walking through the gloomy looking trees, she felt somehow a little content. She never thought of it that way. But she knew, this was a dream. She could dream up a gun and placed it against her temple and this would all go away.

But she did nothing. She kept on walking.

She kept on walking until she saw the end of the trail. Her eyes followed the pathway and when she finally reached the end of the trail, well, this was just a dream. She assured her throbbing heart.

A train.

Her eyes landed on the long, iron wrought train. Her mind reflexively reeled back to Mal and their encounter in Cobb's mind.

"Let me tell you a riddle,  
You're waiting for a train,  
a train that will take you far away,  
you know where you hope this train will take you,  
but you can't be for sure,  
but it doesn't matter,  
because will be..."

"... together," she murmured to the cold air but more to herself. She draws closer to the train, her white dress followed suit.

Just when she placed her tentative hand on the handle, a calloused palm rest itself upon her hand, startling her a bit. Then, a figure emerged from the shadows. But it was still a dream.

"Arthur...," the air in her lungs had been knocked out as her eyes roamed across his form.

He was pretty much the same. Hair slicked back, a three-piece suit adorning his body.

Without saying a word he stepped closer, closing the spaces between them. His hands landed on her face, cradling it between his palms. His forehead rested on hers and she could felt the heat radiating from his body.

It was just a dream, a deep part of her screamed back at her as she closed her eyes and felt his warm hands descended on her body. He dragged her body and flushed it against his.

It was still a dream.


End file.
